Semiconductor devices such a diodes, bipolar transistors, metal oxide field effect transistors (MOSFETS), and insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBT) can be used as semiconductor switches. Semiconductor switching devices generally do not conduct an appreciable amount of current until a non-zero switch on voltage is reached. Above the switch on voltage, the device conducts a relatively large current through a non-zero on resistance.